Previously, many types of magnetic assemblies have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to utilize magnetic attraction to connect items together or to apply an attractive force through material or human tissue.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention: however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Pat. No.InventorIssue Date3,034,320FeibelmanMay 15, 19623,111,736BudreckNov. 26, 19635,050,276PemertonSep. 24, 19916,305,192Indiveri et al.Oct. 23, 20017,793,518 B1HollemanSep. 14, 2010patent application Publication No.US2002/0169357 A1ChenNov. 14, 2002WO2004078028 A1Avicola et al.Sep. 16, 2004U52008/0086067 A1Hay et al.Apr. 10, 2008US 2009/0182255 A1Hay et al.Jul. 16, 2009
Feibelman in U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,320 teaches the incorporation of magnetic elements, one of which has an earring ornament secured thereto and is positioned on the front side of the wearer's ear. The other element, which is independent of the first magnet element, is positioned on the ear side of the wearer's ear. The magnetic elements are effective in retained the device on the wearers ear by their magnetic attraction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,276 issued to Pemerton is for a magnetic clasp having two mirror image halves each of which are attach to the ends of a necklace. Each half has a magnetic shell and an inserted magnetic core. The shell has a cylindrical body with a cone-shaped end. The front of the shell has an open cavity for inserting a magnetic core.
Budreck in U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,736 teaches a two part magnetic connector primarily used for automotive keys. The owner retains the magnetic part leaving the armature part with an attendant. Two counterpart magnet assemblies, each include a permanent magnet and a pole cup. The magnet nests within the rim of the cup which is spaced from the magnet body to create a dielectric gap in the magnetic flux. Each assembly has a different magnitude thus creating a self centering feature.
Holleman in U.S. Pat. No. 7,793,518 B1 discloses a clasp consisting of an outside member and an internal surface having a decorated external surface also an internal surface containing an imbedded first magnet. The inside member contains a second magnet imbedded in its internal surface. The clasp functions by placing the outside member on an outer surface of a garment them gathering the material with a chain while placing the inside member opposite the outside member on an inner surface of a clothing garment.
Patent Application Publication No. US2008/0086067 A1 issued to Hay et al. is for a non-evasive ear compression dressing or splinting device for prevention, treatment and recurrence of injuries to the outer ear such as auricular hematoma. The device includes a structure including a pair of first and second pads, and a pressure applying assembly. The pads are assembled in pairs in opposing facing relation to compressibly engage the injured portion of an external ear.
Hay et al. in Patent Application Publication No. US 2009/0182255 A1 discloses an improved non-evasive ear compression dressing or splinting device for prevention, treatment and recurrence of injuries to the outer ear such as auricular hematoma. The device includes a structure including a pair of first and second pads, and a pressure applying assembly. The pads are assembled in pairs in opposing facing relation to compressibly engage the injured portion of an external ear. The pressure applying assembly includes an adjustment mechanism for forcing one pad assembly towards the other in continuously adjustable controlled manner creating a compression of the ear tissue required for healing between the two opposing pads.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patent and patent application publication numbers U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,192, US2002/0169357 A1 and WO2004078028 A1.